Firsts for Wilson
by Triple-E-Stories
Summary: Excerpts from Wilson's journal. Each chapter is a new "first" for Wilson. First Don't Starve Fanfiction, but it won't disappoint! Wilson x Willow, Willowson, mild language, violence to come. Don't like, DON'T READ.
1. First Encounter

**((A/N: My first Don't Starve fanfiction! Willowson ftw. This story has it; don't like, don't read. There will be more chapters soon, this is just a taste!**

 ** _FEEDBACK HELPS PRODUCTIVITY!_**

 **Also, DISCLAIMER: this story doesn't exactly follow the same "plot-line" of the Don't Starve game. Enjoy.))  
**

 _Excerpts from Wilson's_ Journal

Something I've noticed, a sort of phenomenon that occurs in the life of humans, is how we have a greater chance of remembering an event if it is the first of it's kind. For example, while the brain is much too underdeveloped for an infant to remember their first time walking, the parent can remember it vividly. It must be the joyous release of endorphins associated with a good feeling that is so memorable. Then again, a "first time" may not always be exciting and happy. For another instance, take my first day in this demon infested wasteland of a world.

Yes, it is true: my knowledge-seeking scientist ego got the best of me. Mother always warned me not to talk to strange voices coming from the radio. But I digress; I built the machine, so I take the blame for being transported here. And for a man of science, I must say that I've been surviving rather well here. My first night may have been shaky, but it's something I'll always remember. The pungent smell of freshly cut pine, the heat of a blazing, crackling fire, and the loud groans and creaks of unknown creatures in the darkness are forever etched into my memory vault. Especially the first time I heard the terrifying whoosh of the dreaded night monster...I shiver just thinking about it. But not even my first encounter with the night monster can compare with the first time I saw…

The sky was a fiery orange, an appropriate simile for my discovery. I was making my way across a familiar spruce forest when I heard the rustling of bushes not far ahead of me. I quickly took shelter behind a large tree, my heart beginning to pound from adrenaline. A handful of thoughts flew around my head: a monster, a gobbler, a hallucination. But it was none of these things. Gripping my axe tight, I pulled some of the branches back. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

A woman.

 _-First encounter with another human_


	2. First Base

**((A/N: I felt that the first chapter didn't give enough of a taste for what I have in store, so here's chapter two! Chapter three is currently in the process of being written.**

 **If you noticed the** ** _"-First time encountering another human"_** **in the last chapter, good! I'm tying this whole story together by Wilson's first two paragraphs describing the importance of "firsts". There are so much more to come, including but not limited to: first fight, first death, and first crush. ;DD So stay tuned!**

 **Also, please excuse any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. Sometimes my eyes scan too quickly and don't spot them. ^^;**

 **Thanks for reading! And as always, enjoy. ))**

I won't admit she took my breath away, but airflow stopped abruptly upon noticing her. She had hair as dark as the night, pulled into low, long pigtails that seemed to effortlessly curl up at the ends. Her casual clothing, a red sweater, black skirt and tights, made me assume she didn't belong here either. But she was sporting a makeshift backpack made from woven strands of tall grass, so she seemed to have a knack for survival. Which then rose the question, how long was she here...?

She suddenly shot her head in my direction. My heart forgot a beat when her eyes nearly met mine. From the ground she snatched up a strange looking rod, a diamond-cut red gem roped to the end, taking stance and pointing it in my direction. The tip faded into a glow.

"Show yourself!" She yelled to me. Hearing another human's voice drew a fluttery feeling in my stomach. My fight or flight response kicked in, and I was convinced I was about to turn and run, but she spoke again. "I'm warning you!"

My right foot went shakily first, then my left. The branches brushed my body and face as I emerged from behind the tree. The woman's expression morphed drastically from determined anger to curious confusion. The mysterious glowing rod, however, was not lowered.

We didn't speak for several moments. She was too busy fathoming the idea she wasn't alone. I was too busy swallowing fearfully and looking from her face to the dangerous weapon in her hands and back to those sad eyes again.

"D-Don't be alarmed," I finally croaked. My voice had changed pitch suddenly, which was startling to me, but I couldn't show it. She kept her eyes glued. "My name i-is Wilson...I-"

 _Hisssssss!_

I spun around and gasped at the spider glaring back at me. He caught me with my guard down and immediately pounced, leaving me to watch helplessly as it attacked me. In mid-jump, however, he spontaneously erupted into flames, allowing me to leap backwards as his limp, fried carcass fell to the ground. I fell too, right onto my back, sending a spike of pain up my spine and into my shoulders.

Recovering, I slowly sat up, in awe at the ashes at my feet. My gaze traced back to the female. The rod had stopped glowing. _Could it be..?_

"Wilson?" She asked. I blinked and nodded quickly, struggling to get to my feet again and pat the dirt off my pants. Casually I swapped my axe to my left hand and I finally closed the distance between us.

"Wilson P. Higgsbury," along with my hand, I offered a smile. She wouldn't let go of her weapon for a second, and my hand fell limply at my side with dejection.

"Willow," she finally replied. Turning away, she knelt down and removed her backpack, pulling out the supplies for a fire, as much of the daylight vanished since I had come across her. I watched her closely, perhaps a little too closely, for she looked back at me with an irritated expression, which I know now is just how her face generally looks. "You have something else to say?"

My mind raced for words. I nearly slapped my forehead from embarrassment. "Oh, yes! Thank you, Miss Willow...for saving me just now."

"You would have been able to fight it off," her voice was flat and matter-of-fact. I chuckled.

"It just caught me by surprise..."

"You'd have to be pretty weak to not be able to kill a simple spider."

I scratched my chin nervously. I really wanted to ask about her weapon of choice, since I had never seen anything like it. But Willow spoke again before I could. She glanced at her tiny pile of logs and studied it. "Do you have any tall grass on you, Wilson?"

Quickly I patted my empty pockets. "I'll go get some," I offered, turning to run into the darkness that approached without me knowing. The sun had disappeared, and suddenly, so did the light. I couldn't see Willow or anything else around me; I couldn't see my hand two inches from my face.

"Oh shi-" I looked around desperately, terror building up inside me. This was it. This was the night I died to the night monster, only minutes after meeting Willow…

 _Whhhiiiiiiiirrllll...whofooooooooooshhhh..._

 _Click!_

My shadow danced on the ground in a pool of reddish-orange tint. I couldn't help but smile as I carefully turned around. A small lighter glowed bright, pouring most of it's light gingerly onto its owner's face. Her eyes were lit up just so, looking like little stars burning in the night sky. She seemed at ease in the fire's light, like she belonged. I noted this.

"I just saved your life again," she mumbled. "If I wasn't here, you would have been without any light."

"Th-that's true," I admitted sheepishly. How could I have been so stupid..."But in my defense, I was looking for fire supplies before I found you. Of which, I've been meaning to ask: how long have you been out here on your own?"

Willow looked away into the darkness, as if she could peer into it and learn it's secrets if she tried hard enough. "It's been about a week now..."

We sat across from each other, the lighter in the center between us, discussing the odd, unfortunate circumstances that had to occur in order for us to get trapped in this hellhole. Our eyes never met much during our conversation, she was keeping herself quite distant from me, but I managed to learn a lot from her. Some of her skills most certainly surpassed mine, which colored me impressed, especially her explanation of the fire staff she wielded. I knew we'd make a great team from the start.

She didn't quite think so.

"I'll see you around, Wilson," Willow sighed when the sun resumed its place in the morning sky. She turned to leave me standing frozen in my own shock.

"W-Wait, Willow!" I pleaded. Willow turned her head so her eyes could stare me down with intimidation. "I thought we could...I mean, Can we...? Don't you think it'd be wise if we... stayed together?"

My counterpart was not impressed with my offer. However, upon hearing a distant hiss of a spider, she reconsidered. "So long as you don't weigh me down."

I beamed and caught up to her. The two of us trecked for what had to be miles. When we first noticed the weather getting cooler, our priority became a permanent place to stay and store our belongings, of which we collected quite a bit of. The scent of winter was starting to linger in the crisp air when we finished personalizing the base: complete with a large fire pit, drying racks for jerky, farms for growing, an icebox to keep spoilage away, a wooden chest for each of us, and (my personal favorite) two large machines for experiments and crafting alike. Being a scientist proved to have its perks, even when surviving in the wilderness.

But scientist or not, this was the wild, and we were only just starting to learn what lurks in this world…

 _-First base_


	3. First Hound Battle

"Did you hear that?"

Willow ceased her rummaging and pulled her head from the wooden chest. She threw her gaze my way, an eyebrow cocked, skeptical of my question. I was standing tall, arms full of logs, listening closely to the noises being carried on the frigid wind.

"Hear what?" A curious glance around was paired with her answer.

I shielded my eyes from the afternoon sun. "It sounded like...barking."

I heard Willow snicker. Our relationship had gotten better by then. She usually remained to herself and simply allowed me to tag along and help her. But once or twice I managed to pull her lips into a slight, crooked grin with some witty comment or action. Her smile makes me feel more accomplished than the status of our base.

"You must be mad," she said.

"No, really," I urged. "There it is again! Quick, get your armor. We have extra healing salve, correct?" The logs fell to the ground with a clatter and I made my way to her. She quickly shut the chest and rose to her feet. With her standing like a stone wall in front of me, arms crossed in defiance, I couldn't get to the chest. "Miss Willow, please…"

"I thought I told you to cut that formal crap out," she stared deep into my eyes, squinting, trying to see through them. "Tell me, have you been feeling all right? Are you seeing shadows move out of the corner of your eye someti-"

That time, she had heard it. She jumped slightly, peering around the camp, her mouth slightly ajar.

"It's gotten louder," I pointed out. In seconds, Willow had her fire staff in her grasp. I shook my head. "Don't use it. You'll risk setting the entire camp on fire."

She glared offendedly. "You act like I have no practice dealing with fire. I'll have you know that-" Barking cut her off. Whatever it was, it seemed to be all around us, the sound coming from every direction. I sprinted for my tent, shimmying into my heavily scratched log suit, and clutched my spear tightly in my fist. My partner reluctantly replaced her favorite weapon with a matching spear. We stood back to back, looking from side to side, carefully, cautiously, waiting.

Leaping out of the trees came a group of four large, mutant wolves. Their course was set on the two of us, and they wouldn't stop for anything. My hands were holding my weapon so tightly they became sweaty. Once within range, I let out a yell and ran forward, piercing the tip of the spear into the closest hound. It took a few more stabs, but it eventually fell dead and bloody at my feet. I glanced back at Willow, who had two of them at bay, and I spun around to drive my spear into one of them. The last one snuck up behind me and sank his teeth into my ankle, yanking my feet out from under me, making me collapse to the ground with a yell. I ripped my spear from the other dog carcass and slashed at my attacker. Willow took care of that one, but there was still one remaining, and it knocked her down and pinned her there, gnawing into her shoulder.

"Miss-!" I scrambled to my hands and knees, then pounced. The sharp flint sunk into the hound's neck, and the canine and I rolled in the dusty earth. Despite it's wound, the dog snapped at me, leaving my skin sliced and bloody. I held onto the handle of my spear and shut my eyes tight, forcing it deeper into the monster, just waiting for it's thrashing to stop.

"Wilson…" I heard over the sound of myself heavily panting, "Hey...Wilson…"

"Yes…"

"It's…it's dead." Willow propped herself up and wiped splattered blood from her cheek. I slid down the handle of the spear, my muscles relaxing, letting myself drop beside what I had killed. I was hesitant to open my eyes for some time, and when I did, I realized why: blood pooled around me, soaking into my clothing. It had sprayed all over the both of us. I jumped to my feet.

"Ahh..! ..Ahhh!" I looked at my hands. They were covered and stained. Jagged cuts lined my arms in random places. Everything started spinning. "G-Gahh…!"

Willow looked concerned. She rose and approached me slowly. "Wilson, calm down." My eyes flashed about the camp. Things that were stationary began moving. Shadows flew around me. I ran my fingers into my hair, blinking wildly. "Seriously, Wilson, take a deep breath...it's okay…" She took hold of my wrists, staring into my eyes again. Blood smears marked her face. I gazed back at her and watched the world around us melt into insanity.

 _She's so calm,_ I remember thinking...It was the last logical thing I thought.

The rest of my memory about the following events is spotty…

 _-First hound battle_


	4. First Insanity Trip

**((A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me! It seems many of you enjoy the story. I forgot that I had this chapter sitting around waiting to be posted, so here it is. The next one, however, isn't finished, and I usually like to keep one chapter ahead of myself just for this reason. So please, stay tuned and just as patient. It may take a bit, especially since school is starting within a few days for myself. And thank you for the feedback!))**

It was hard to recall most of my actions and dialogue after my episode. Willow filled in the blurry spots for me, so the accuracy of my notes may be faulty. Nonetheless, it's still hard to document this moment in particular, as it was such a dark moment…

"Wilson?" Willow said with power, trying to shake me from my trance. The result was a long, relatively creepy smile emerging from my lips.

"May I have this dance, Miss Willow?"

Her grip on my wrists tightened, but even so I ripped them from her and placed them upon her. One wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her body against mine, and the other closed in a tight fist around her left hand. I dragged her limply in a one-sided waltz, muttering gibberish to myself.

"Wilson, cut it out!" Her body jerked in my arms. "Let me go!"

"You look beautiful this evening, Miss Willow."

She slammed her fist into my cheek, and I dropped her, letting gravity harshly pull her from me. I looked to my right and stared at the tall gentleman standing there. He looked politely back at me, with a hint of malice.

"Say, Pal!" I yelled excitedly, grinning ear to ear. When I glanced at Willow, who was recovering from the fall, then back at the stranger, I noticed he was gone. My fingers clung to my hair and pulled while my feet began to pace. I started talking at a near incomprehensible rate. "Looks like you're having some trouble! I have secret knowledge I can share with you!"

Willow, now on her feet, took a step towards me. She was rightfully confused and a tad fearful. "Wilson, what are you-"

My gaze shot towards her. I pulled my eyelid down with one set of fingers and pointed to my skull with the other. This time, my words were drawn out. "If you think you are ready for it."

"Ready for...what? Wilson..!" Willow attempted to place her hand on my shoulder gingerly, as not to alarm me, but before she could try I fell to my knees. Large, muscular hands ran up my back and began massaging me. I tensed up and cried out.

"S-stop touching me! Take your hands away from m-me!"

To my surprise it won me a reply in the form of a deep, demonic voice. "Yes Wilson...succumb to me."

"I will not!" I screamed. "I will not succumb to you! Leave me! Leave me!"

"Join me, Wilson. Set me free."

Suddenly, I had my spear in my grasp. My eyes shut tight, and (according to Willow) I pointed it towards myself, the tip of the flint poking my neck. As quickly as I had the spear, I lost it to Willow, who then pushed me flat onto the dirt and pinned my arms.

"No!" She shouted with rage dripping from her teeth. "You can't leave me, Wilson!"

When I asked her about this comment later, she denied ever saying it, but I know what I heard.

Now pinned to the ground, my eyes glazed over. They focused on nothing and watched as my vision warped and distorted. Willow pulled a flower crown from her backpack and gently placed it on my head. She also gave me something I didn't know she had: a teddy bear. It sat happily on my chest, rising up and down to match my unpredictable breathing pattern.

"You're okay, Wilson." Willow lit the fire pit as night approached. My eyelids slowly fell.

The voice came back to whisper defeatedly in my ear. "Next time, Higgsbury."

 _-First time going insane_


End file.
